Just a Little Push
by Nytemiste
Summary: Integra out in the field for one of the first times when she was younger. Alucard goes to offer a... 'pep talk' to help her cope with what she's seen.


**Title**: Just a Little Push

**Author**: Nytemiste  
**Series**: Hellsing

**Characters**: Integra x Alucard  
**Authors Notes**: Yes, yes… yet another ficlet. They're fun to write! This one I was given these elements-Sense: Bell ringing, Movement: Tripping, Location: Bathroom.

(My thanks to one reader who pointed out the line about her 'green eyes'... my intention had been in 'her still green eyes' meaning her being new to such things, not really her actual eye color. I can see how it's a bit confusing though! I'll be careful in the future:) Thanks!)

* * *

**Just a Little Push**

Her vision still blurred at the edges, brow beaded with a light sheen of sweat as she clutched the edges of the countertop and listened to the rush of cold water splashing into the porcelain sink below. Even the pure tones of the church bell ringing weren't enough to wipe her vision of the blood and gore that permeated the hall outside. She'd had no choice but to remove herself from the others. Showing weakness in front of her men would be unforgivable, even if the sight that had greeted her still green eyes had forced a few others to lose their lunches from the horror.

_'I am a Hellsing, damn it! I HAVE to be strong! I have to show composure no matter what!_' She dared not speak out loud, at least not until she could control the shaking of her voice, and had excused herself in enough time that she was pretty certain the military forces under her command hadn't caught the trembling of her hands. Her head bowed so that her long white blonde hair fell across her field of vision, obscuring the room beyond… and an audible sigh escaped her lips as she forced her pulse to slow, her tense body to relax.

"Not up for playing in the field with the boys?" Alucard grinned widely, the tips of his long vampiric eye teeth glinting in the soft lighting of the bathroom. "Maybe you should stay in your mansion and play with your dolls instead….?" He was perfectly aware of the sting his words would have… but sometimes you just needed to push someone, in order to help them… and this Integra girl had definite potential.

The room filled with a chill quiet similar to that of the grave, and yet her budding anger only served to excite his senses. His eyes gleamed with pleasure as he stalked silently across the small room until he came to a stop directly behind the young woman. He watched the sharp reflection of her face in the mirror with bemusement. Even though he called her 'Master'… at times, she was more like a delicate toy… one to be played with before passing on to some other amusement.

The expression she shot him was priceless. One of seething hatred, but if he judged her correctly, it was probably aimed more at herself than anything else. Her words at least had calmed from the horrors that she had witnessed (ones that he himself had caused in taking down the pathetic creature that dared to call itself a Vampire Lord). And now took on a far more desirable hint of the violent thoughts she was undoubtedly thinking of doing to him. "Alucard... I didn't send for you! How… dare… you… talk to me like I'm still that child that stumbled across you. Remember your place!"

She was doing better, alright… almost to the point where she could leave her little hiding hole and return as the leader that her men needed. "Ah yes… that. You know, you could always strengthen that bond between us… you've matured into someone that I wouldn't mind sharing blood with…" His gloved hand reached out to brush a lock of her hair away from her neck, just a gesture to alleviate his almost constant boredom. But Integra was not in the mood for his games. Her body spun at her waist, arm deflecting his probing touch and with an irritated snarl, she shoved him backwards with a sharp blow to his chest with the heel of her palm.

Not that such petty moves were anything to a vampire of his age and experience, but this was just an amusement to pass the time... a test of her abilities to be the new Hellsing leader. So he let his body stumble backwards, the whole time keeping that wide maniacal grin on his face.

The edge of the tub caught the back of his legs, forcing his center of gravity to shift to the point where he couldn't help but trip over the edge of the hard rim of the tub, his arms instinctively moved to brace for the impact of his landing in the small cloister bathroom. And still he smiled as he watched her storm out with a livid fire steeling her resolve. His mocking tones had the right effect. And he couldn't help but muse for a moment before pulling himself out of the confines of the small room that it would be a matter of time before even he would be unable to pull the strings of that one particular mortal.

The game was indeed becoming interesting.

**The End**


End file.
